


#04 - View

by Chewin



Series: Songspiration [4]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, High School, Inspired by Music, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chewin/pseuds/Chewin
Summary: To Senior year Jinki, Freshman Choi Minho is a beautiful view.Words: 2,554Pairing: Onho
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Jinki | Onew
Series: Songspiration [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756855
Kudos: 4





	#04 - View

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series, I will name it Songspiration. This is a collection of my favourite songs, written into Fanfiction revolving around SHINee.

Lee Jinki looks down from the window to the school field in front of him. It has been six months since the new school term started and he had taken an interest in a particular freshman he always sees at the school’s soccer field.

“Checking out Choi Minho again?” The librarian startled the senior from his day dreaming.

“Hey, don’t scare me like that” Jinki blushed and turned his head away from the window where he was obviously staring at the rising soccer star.

“Some help here” The librarian laughed a little before pointing at the trolley of books he had pushed to the table beside Jinki. He couldn’t help but tease the red-faced boy a little more. “Stop acting like a love-struck puppy. You deserve better than that school jock fangirled by the entire school.”

The red quickly spread to his ears. “Kibum!” Jinki whispered harshly before quickly standing up and pushed the trolley of books to the correct section.

.

It all started three months ago. Jinki, as usual, was volunteering his time at the library after school. He would usually stay after his shift ended to read a book or catch up on homework and to help out if needed. That particular day, piercing scream erupted from the soccer field and the noise travelled all the way to the library where Jinki was reading a book by his favourite window seat.

It wasn’t unusual that the school will have friendly soccer matches with other schools or just within their own teams. What was unusual were the screams. Sportsmen in high school are usually the popular crowd in high school and they would attract the girls who would cheer at the side of the field and hold up support banners. In his three years in the high school, he had heard many levels of girls screaming. But this was so loud that it pierced through the walls and windows of the library building.

Startled, Jinki took a curious look down to the soccer field. What greeted him was a guy facing his direction, roaring in victory on the soccer field, his teammates running towards him. On the side lines, the crowd was jumping with banners waving with their excited hands. Jinki squinted to take a better look at the guy while another round of screams and muffled chants vibrated through the library.

It wasn’t a familiar face. This guy is new to the team and now he is being consecutively hugged and lifted by his team mates. Jinki watched as the guy high-five and that victorious smile, that burning passion he was emitting from his whole body, it intrigued the senior boy. From the back of his jersey, it read, Choi Min Ho.  
And for the first time in his 3 years of high school, Lee Jinki took up an interested in a school jock. He made his way out of the library to the fields where the roaring screams and chanting could be heard clearly.

“CHOI MINHO! CHOI MINHO THE BEST! CHOI MINHO WINS THEM ALL”

Jinki squirm his way into the crowd to the front of the side lines. The match has continued and the score is currently at 1-0. As the chants continue, Jinki looked out for the guy. From nearer, his facial features were clearer and Jinki stared in awe at the perfectly chiselled face, that frown as he shouted and signalled to his team mates to pass the ball to him. That fire burning in him when he got the ball and began dribbling to hit his 2nd goal for the team. He shoots, but the ball went off course. The students around Jinki groaned in disappointment before another high-pitched fangirl started chanted, “It’s OK! CHOI MINHO! IT’S OK!” Within seconds, everyone around him started chanting and it was so loud Jinki could feel his eardrums vibrating.

Nursing a headache from all the noise around him, Jinki decided to retreat back to the comfort of the library. “Gosh.” Jinki commented when he entered the library. “My ears are hurting.”

Kibum, a freshman who just joined the library club, giggled at the comment, “He is Choi Minho, don’t expect anything less.”

“You know him?”

“He is my classmate.” Kibum shrug. “Since the day he stepped our classroom, all other males didn’t get another chance”

“He is a freshman?!” Jinki asked. Kibum just nodded. “But freshmen don’t get to play in school games until later half of the year?”

“Oh sure” Kibum just rolled his eyes. “but when you are good, rules can be bent and broken”

“Why do you sound jealous” Jinki elbowed Kibum teasingly.

“He took all the glamour and shine from me. I was the hottest guy when I was in middle school.” Kibum exclaimed dramatically as he pulled on the collar of his school uniform.

Jinki had to laugh out loud, disrupting the peace and quiet of the library. He bows in apology to the students around him before turning back to Kibum. The boy might be in the library club, but he is nowhere considered a nerd. On a contrary, he could actually fight Choi Minho with his level of confidence.

“Hey, Kibum. I know.” Jinki tried controlling his laughter. “But wow, that man is beautiful.”

“HYUNG!” Kibum screeched. Now the entire library is really looking at the duo. “Not you too!”

.

Following the match, more often than not, Jinki found himself staring at Choi Minho during the freshman’s practice and matches. He loves how much effort Minho pours into training even during regular practices and drills. The fun about sport is when you are actually playing it. Yet, Choi Minho is always the first to go, the first to finish his drills and doing extras during breaks. He would also go around motivating the rest of his team mates, giving them pats on the back and pulling their tired bodies off the ground. Jinki could see how much he loved the sports and how he would definitely take over as the captain of the team once the current one graduates.

And his fellow librarian, Kim Kibum, loves to tease him when he caught Jinki staring. Even though Kibum had complained about Minho stealing his glamour, they are friends. Kibum could not understand why a reserved, quiet and perfect Lee Jinki would like that school jock who is loud and annoying. Did he not know those girls sitting around him in the library are not studying?!

After catching the senior one too many times looking out of the window into the school field, Kibum hatched a plan.

.

Jinki received a text from Kibum that he would not be coming for his shift as he had a group project to catch up on. But the younger had also said he would be sending someone as his replacement.

  
What his wasn’t expecting was the beautiful face he is staring at now. He stood, mouth gaping at the freshmen he had been secretly admiring from afar.

“Hi” The male bowed a little in greeting, “Kibum told me to substitute him for his shift today. My name is Choi Minho”

Now this boy is right in front of him and Jinki could not help but stare at how perfect he looks. Close up, Jinki realized that his facial features are unproportionally perfect. His head is small, but his eyes are huge and fire seems to be burning in them. Even his moles seem to be perfectly placed. And for the first time, Jinki saw the freshmen in his uniform rather than his soccer jersey. And oh my, he could understand why the girls are going crazy over him. This guy has the looks, the heights and the muscles. It’s all in a package.

Choi Minho cleared his throat as the senior boy stared at him. He brows started to crease in confusion. Jinki quickly blinked and snapped out of his day dream, face turning a little red. “Sorry, I am Lee Jinki. I am in-charge for today”. He bowed a little in apology.

“Anything you need help on?” Minho asked.

Jinki flustered and look around him and the things at the reception desk in front of him. Usually between him and Kibum or other volunteers, one would be at the counter to attend to queries while the other would just walk around the library, processed the returned books or help in reservations. All these, can’t be done with a new guy in the picture.

Looking at the 2 trolleys of books behind him, Jinki asked, “Do you know how to do cataloguing? We have some new books that just arrived and I need to input them into the system”

The pair of huge eyes got even wider and blinked twice at Jinki. “Sorry, what’s cataloguing?”

Jinki had to scold himself internally for his stupidity. How would a new guy know how to do cataloguing! “What about putting the books into the correct shelves?” He suggested.

The freshman broke into a smile, “Sure! I think I know how to do that!”

Jinki heaved in relief and signal for Minho to come over to his side of the counter. He patted the book trolleys at side and then pluck the map of the library of the wall. “It’s not a lot of books but it’s all over the place.” He started. He passed the map to Minho. “So, what you got to do is see the numbers at the spine of the book, match it with the shelves” he stood closer and pointed on the numberings of the shelves on the map, “and then put it into the correct row. Understood?” Jinki turn to look at Minho and that god-like face threw him into a trance again. He quickly took a step back when he noticed how close they were.

Minho scratch his head a little as he stares at the map, not noticing the senior melting down beside him. “This is my first time doing such things. But I would try.”

“Why not let me show you. The previous shift would have arranged them in chronological order.” Jinki offered. Another 5 minutes with this freshman sound good. He turned to the reception desk, placed a notice that they will be back in 5 minutes and started pushing the trolley out. As he pushed, Minho followed beside him with the map. Jinki pointed the direction they were walking and stopped at the shelf, picked up the book and placed it into the right row after asking him to check on the labels on each row.

Minho broke into a smile and nodded enthusiastically. “I understand now. Thank you!” He then hugged the elder.

Jinki was shocked at the sudden affection and when he was released, he was gapping and blushing at the freshman.

“Oops sorry.” Minho bowed. “I was too affectionate.”

“No worries. I think that’s your natural reaction as a soccer player.” Jinki commented.

This time, Minho turned to look at Jinki, cocking his head, “You know I play soccer?

Shit. Did Jinki just confessed himself as a stalker! “Ahhh….” His mind was frantically thinking of an excuse. “I…. Kibum, told me.”

“Oh…” Minho nodded.

“So, I can leave this trolley to you?” Jinki asked, planning for an escape before he embarrass himself more.

“Sure!”

“Look for me at the counter if you need help”

It was an hour later that Minho returned with the empty trolley. “All done! Do you need help in a 2nd trolley?”

Jinki was too focused in his work to hear him. Minho had to tap him on the shoulder to get his attention. When Jinki turned, he blurts out, “You are such a beautiful view” before his mind caught up with what he was saying.

“Huh?” Minho frown in confusion.

Jinki stood up so quickly that the chair he was sitting on started toppling, but Minho’s quick reflex stopped it. “Nothing!” Jinki was flushed red. He quickly turns to retrieve the chair and sat back down. “Done?”

Minho smirked at the flustered, clumsy and weird senior in front of him. He nodded before pointing at the 2nd trolley. “Need help with that?”

Jinki look at the time and noted that Minho’s soccer practice is starting soon. “I think it’s ok. You need to head for practice, don’t you?”

“Did Kibum share my practice timing with you too?” Minho big eye was once again widened. Oh God, now he would know that I am a stalker. “Anyway, we are having a break from practice today because there is an upcoming match this weekend. Coach asked the team to take a rest. I owe Kibum a favour, so agreed with the shift. This was interesting though. I always ask him what he does at such a boring club.”

“Ah…” Jinki nodded, brain going thousand miles a minute and not know what to say for fear that he blurts the wrong thing again.

Minho looked down at the shy senior and decided that he was too cute. He had walked past the library window facing the school field earlier. The librarian must have seen him practicing. “Is there an application for the library club?” he asks as he took a seat beside Jinki. “How are your shifts like?”

“Oh sure.” Jinki replied, glad that the conversation took another turn. “I am the club president. If you would like to join, I could enrol you. There isn’t much that we do at the library club, so yes. It can be your secondary club membership. We would require minimally one shift a week at the library because it purely run by students. However, that’s not all we do. The members of the library club also write book reviews and help in the school magazine, check out on new books releases relevant to the school curriculum and book recommendations by the students, purchase books and cataloguing them. We also have regular community service events where we will hold fundraisers or donation drives and also initiate reading projects with non-profits for of the less privileged children.”

“Wow.” Minho was awed. “Your club must be the most misunderstood club in the whole school! We all thought all you guys did were just manning the library and helping student borrow books!”

“We are the less flashy bunch of school clubs.” Jinki joked. “So, are you in? We could take you in as the face for the club. Maybe our membership uptake would be higher.”

Minho had to burst into laughter, “Oh man, Jinki Hyung. Wait till Kibum hears this. He is going to tear you apart.”

“Oops.” Jinki chuckled.

“Hyung could also be the face for the club” Minho turned and placed his full focus on Jinki. The senior could not hold the passionate gaze and had to look away. “You are a beautiful view too”.

Holy Shit.

-

Minho ended up not joining the club.

Kibum ended up getting scolded by Jinki after learning about the set up. Then, ended up thanking his junior after the scolding.

Jinki would continue to admire Minho from the library window until he graduated. But since that day, Minho would look up to the library and wave and smile at him.

It was nothing but eye candy, but Jinki thought it was a nice way to close his final chapter at High School.

**Author's Note:**

> I owe this to myself for this Month of Feb. So here it is! 
> 
> It doesn't have much relation to the song but I can't leave out View in my Songspiration series. It's one of my favourite SHINee songs!
> 
> Love it if you guys can leave a comment and check out my [blog](https://chewinwritingden.wordpress.com/) or other stories too ;)


End file.
